


That's Not Love

by Bradleys_angel



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bradleys_angel/pseuds/Bradleys_angel
Summary: Peridot finds out Steven is on the moon, following a lead from Ronaldo about a barn being spotted on the moon. She gets to work building a ship of her own, and travels the universe in search of the missing blue gem.





	That's Not Love

Peridot and Lapis were sitting in the barn watching the latest Camp Pining Hearts episode, and were debating on whether Percy’s current relationship would last. 

“Seriously Peridot? It’s abusive, and she has clearly been cheating on him the entire season. They don’t work!” Lapis told the green gem.

“Well I think Percy needs a partner already! He’s been alone for too long and needs someone to love him.” She said softening her tone towards the end of her sentence.

“That isn’t love Peridot,” The blue gem told her.

Peridot yelled as the harsh lighting of Stevens bathroom woke her from her stressful dream. She put her head in her hands and cried thinking about how Lapis had left her and taken everything. Then Pumpkin was upon her, jumping at her face and lapping up the tears that had formed there. She held the creature to her chest and laughed. They would be alright. 

Peridot climbed out of the bathtub and out of the room to see Steven packing what looked like ice-cream bars into his pockets. He also was going onto the porch a few times to stare at the sky. Then he came back and started pacing around the room as he waited for something.

“Steven! What are you doing? You look ridiculous pacing around like that. Stop. I demand it.” The little green alien whined as he continued. 

Steven turned to Peridot started, let out a yelp, and ran out of the temple. Peridot raised a quizzical eyebrow at the open door, and looked down just in time to see Pumpkin rushing out and after Steven. They made it out just in time to see Steven and Lion go through a portal before disappearing. She ran back into the temple eager to find Pearl to ask her of the strange actions of Steven. She entered the kitchen with Pumpkin by her side seeing Pearl humming an unfamiliar tune and putting away dishes.

“Pearl! I command you to tell me why Steven was acting strangely. He took off through a portal on his lion. Where did he go?” The small alien demanded, stomping her foot.

“Ugh, Periodt, haven’t we talked about this? I don’t belong to you, I don’t have to do what you say. I will answer your question however. Steven went to the moon, because that foolish Ronaldo fellow said there was a barn on the moon. A barn really? How crazy is that? A barn simply cannot-” Pearl went on.

Peridot tuned her out. Lapis was on the moon. She hadn’t left really, she was just a simple warp away right? Oh yeah, the moon didn’t have a warp pad. That’s why Lion had to use a portal. She groaned but suddenly had an idea. A ship, she could use a ship to get there. Ignoring Pearls cries for her to slow down, she raced over to the temples warp pad as quickly as her stubby legs would take her, Pumpkin bounding about beside her.

She let the cool glow of the warp pad surround her and was faced with a bright white flash and blinked a few times before letting the ruins of the Kindergarten come into focus. She quickly got to work tearing down old drills from the kindergarten, and getting the parts from them. She went over a mental list of everything she would need, and started construction right then and there. She formed the seat, made sure she had thrusters, a base, landing gear and all the other bells and whistles. She stood back to admire her creation. It was a small multi coloured ship, that would need to be welded before take off and painted, but the basic ship was complete. There were two seats, one for the pilot and another right behind it. Peridot made it so that when she found Lapis she could bring her home. Pumpkin could stay in the seat until then.

Peridot raced back to the warp pad and realized only then that she had been there for the entire day, and the sun was now just coming up signaling that she had also worked through the night. She appeared at the temple, and raced inside easily finding Pearls welding kit and some red paint Steven had been using. She placed them into a wagon that Pumpkin also eagerly jumped inside as well, and made her way back to the warp pad. She was consumed in the bright flash of light and the strange sight of the other warp pad locations, before being hit with the dull colours and awful deadness of the kindergarten. She wheeled the wagon over to her strange ship-like contraption and let Pumpkin jump out of the wagon before removing the welding kit, and getting into position to bond the metal together. While she waited for the metal to cool down, she prepared the red paint in a paint tray and prepared the paint roller and brushes. 

Shepainted around the moving parts of the ship first, not bothering to paint the bottom half since that would just be blown away and explode. Then she took the paint roller and painted the body of the ship. When all the painted was finished, she decided to go back to the temple for a few things before departing. Peridot packed up the items into the wagon letting Pumpkin take his place once more, before making yet again another warp pad trip. Peridot replaced the welding kit and paint tools, and then gathered the pillow and blanket from the bathtub and placed them in the wagon. She then wrote a short note to the gems telling them where she had gone, and returned to her ship. She had last minute decided to grab some tape, and wrote on the ship in tape “The S.S. Lazuli” In honor of her mission of finding Lapis. 

Peridot brought the wagon aboard and climbed into the pilots seat with Pumpkin clamoring into the backseat, the wagon to the right of Peridot. She put on the headphones she had found in Amethysts room, and prepared for take-off.

“Let’s bring her home Pumpkin.” At that Pumpkin barked and the ship took off and left the atmosphere sending her flying towards the moon base. 

She knew she would have to get a better ship at some point, but this was supposed to just get her to the moon so she could get Lapis. She almost screamed as she saw the barn and a blue figure she assumed to be Lapis, fly off into space on the other side of the moon. She would definitely be needing another ship. She thought to herself as the ship landed on the moon's surface.

**Author's Note:**

> The first section will be a shorter chapter, rest of chapters will be longer. This fic will have an irregular updating schedule for a while.


End file.
